


bloom's revised taxonomy and the halo effect

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [49]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exams, F/M, Rayllum, Slice of Life, Studying, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum studies for his exam as a teacher student. Rayla is there.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	bloom's revised taxonomy and the halo effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure projecting onto Callum, I wrote this during my own exams.

Callum sat down by his desk before leaning back on the chair that had come with his dorm room. He had placed a blanket over it since the wood usually made his back ache, and made sure that the water bottle on the side of the desk was filled, but also sealed. On the other side was an unopened chocolate bar he was using as a motivator, once the study session was over he could treat himself with it.

Being a uni student was frustratingly hard but also rewarding, especially since when the years were over, he would be a licensed high school teacher. He had his laptop out, a few relevant course books by the side, and also his notebook and highlighter pens. An exam was coming up and he wanted to be prepared.

Rayla, his girlfriend, sat on his bed with her phone out. She had done this exam a year before, being older, and was there in case he needed some help. Which he did, he knew he knew everything but he was nervous for the exam and didn’t know where to start.

“How did you survive this?” he asked her while he held up a book about teaching theory and grading and different factors behind it. He had learned a lot from that book, but it was a mess in his head.

“Quizlets, lots and lots of quizlets.” she said. “Do you want me to ask you a few terms and you explain them to me?”

“Please.”

Rayla nodded, trying to think about what she had been taught the last year and what would probably be relevant during the exam.

  
“Hm, you could start by explaining Bloom’s revised taxonomy for me, and then you could explain the different types of biases and the halo effect for me, and how those go hand in hand when grading and the teacher’s views on those students.”

Callum nodded.

“Okay, got it.”


End file.
